The Blossom And The Sword
by little strawberry
Summary: Sakura loses her memory on a mission and is separated from her squad, but someone interesting catches her attention. He prepare for battle on what he hoped was going to be a carefree day, but she just stood smiling at him, even told her she liked his color. Then she popped the question "who am I?". He tells himself to just move on, but she was just so persistent.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was her past catching up with her; maybe it was something else entirely different. Maybe this was just a way for Karma to back at her. The footsteps of her small feet could be heard through the apartment, the constant pacing back and forth was probably driving her neighbors mad. How had everything come to be like this, she wasn't entirely sure anymore. She had been so careful and precautious about everything, but now in the darkest hour, everything was crumbling around her. It was if her life was just a photograph that had been knocked over or discarded carelessly to the side. She held back tears that threatened to fall from her already glistening and blurred vision. She had to do something that much she knew; she couldn't watch him fall like that in the morning and for her sake. He was caught because of her, what kind of man wanders into enemy territory just to mutter some nonsense of love and feelings he had when they spent time together. Her small fists clenched together and she couldn't help it as she released her strength against the innocent couch. The couch broke in two under her strength. The tears spilled from her eyes as she angrily screamed into the night that was coming to an end. He risked his life to come and tell her he loved her, that he wanted her to be with him, and what did she do, she stood there dumb founded with a stupid look on her face. She didn't answer him, but she wished she had now. They come with weapons wielded as if someone had tipped them off, told them he was coming and she didn't even have a chance to touch his cheek and return her love.

Was this how his life was going end? Was he destined to die with people thinking he was a monster, she could just imagine how it must have looked to him right now. Standing in that cell chained to the wall, like he was nothing more than a monster not deserving of a kind heart or a hand to hold. She slumped forward resting in front of the rubble of her couch, her hands resting at her sides, knuckles against the floor as she just sat crying in her own silence. She looked from the woman that people had made her out to be, she looked defeated and pathetic, a mere child who had lost her way in the big world. A light tapping at her door made her jump and her heart flutter, her hope going beyond her for a brief second. It wasn't going to be him, it was going to be some idiot coming to question her and evaluate the state of her psych. She didn't move to answer it; she had no intention of spilling her guts to anyone that wasn't going to understand or even knew her. The door slowly creaked open none the less and a sole word escaped through her pinks lips. "Shit" the word itself was simple and explained perfectly how disappointed she was in herself for not even locking her door after what had occurred earlier that night. "Sakura Haruno…" he name was thrown out as if they actually had the right to call her by her name, as if they actually knew a thing about her. She could hear by the voice, it was a woman; someone they might hope could sympathize with her. Sakura sent a glare over at the woman who was currently looking over the broken couch, she was told about her 'patient' before she had come to the apartment, but still she took the job anyways. After all, when your leader told you to do something you didn't simply say 'no'. Sakura finally graced the older woman with an answer, it was simple and it was disrespectful, but it summed up all her emotions in two words. "Fuck off" the words came out full of anger and depression and the woman stood stumped for a moment. A dumb founded look on her face, probably a look that someone of her stature was not used to having on her face.

The woman soon regained her composure and stated the hokage herself had sent her here. Sakura merely scoffed at the mention her former mentor's title. The woman wrote something down her in her little book, but did not make a single sound. "We simply just want to know what kind of relationship you had with that man while you were….gone. From what it appears, you have lied to us or rather, left out a few details" the woman spoke, but Sakura, could hardly focus on her words. The pink haired beauty took a long breath before she stood and took a seat at her dining room table. The woman followed suit, sitting in front of her. Sakura had made up her mind, she would speak, she would tell her tale, but then she would make the rashest decision of her life. For now, maybe, telling her tale, would help set her mind at ease. Sakura opened her thin pink lips and wondered where to start for a moment, but soon the words came and spilled from her mouth like water flowing in a river. And so her tale began, a tale of what looked to be a tragic romance.


	2. Like a dumb ass

The young beauty slept under a canopy of trees, the light of the sun escaping through the branches. The light made her stir awake, her small hands moving over her eyes to try and block out the sunlight. She stood still for a moment before she finally sat up and looked around the area, jade eyes blinked rapidly for a moment before she slowly stood up. She wobbled a bit trying to find her balance, her eyes still looking around her surroundings. She had no idea where she was or even who she was. She looked down at her hands that were littered in small scrapes, just like the rest of her body: however, other than a few scrapes and a horrible head ache, she felt alight, minus her missing memory of course. She stood in there in that same spot for what seemed like hours, holding our hope for the fact that maybe someone would come for her

The birds flew over her head and the sun continued its course in the sky. Her impatience soon getting the better of herself and she began to slowly walk. Taking step after careful step, she surprised herself though in knowing a simple task such as walking. She walked for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was maybe only half an hour. She had noticed though that she was not tired of standing or walking at all. Her mind wondering to the fact that maybe she was an athletic person. She continued her walk, deep in thought, wondering about whom she could be or where she even was. It was then that she stumbled upon a path, what seemed to be a well-used trail; footprints littered the ground as well as some animal tracks. She bent over lightly dusting the ground as if to uncover something unseen. She slowly stood back up, straightening herself out and creasing out the wrinkles in her clothes. Her eyes fluttered down both ways of the trail; it was then that she found another being on the trail. She simply smiled brightly up at him as if some innocent child, unaware of the stance he took on.

The man stared at her ready for the upcoming fight that was bound to take place. His mind wandered to where her little friends could be. His eyes darting around searching out any chakra signatures in the area, but it appeared she was alone. It had to be some kind of trap, but even as he prepared to form a jutsu, she just stood there smiling at him as if she had no clue who he was. He wondered if it was because he was dressed as a normal civilian, but even without his cloak he should have been very known, it wasn't every day you met a man that looked as he did. "I like your color" she stated happily before pointing to his blue skin as if he didn't already know that he fucking blue. He stared for a moment with what was probably the dumbest look he could muster up. Did she just say that she liked his color? What the fuck was this, some kind of horrible prank? "Hn" was his simple remark back as he stopped mid jutsu as she continued going on about how she could be that color too. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance before she finally stopped going on about how he looked like the sky. "Oh yeah, do you know who I am?" she asked finally holding up a finger to her pink lips, a confused look covered her face as she starred at him for an answer.

Once more he scanned the area for anything that could tell him this was some kind of trap and once more he came up with nothing at all. "So, princess, you're telling me you don't know who I am?" he asked the annoyance in his voice never leaving. She looked him up and down rather slowly before she shrugged her shoulders. "My prince?" she said rather curiously and he blinked a few times before a deep laughter emitted from his gut. Did she just call him, of everyone possible, her prince? "Well, you called me princess, so you must know me and you must be someone important right? Are you a knight?" she spoke again and once more, he busted out laughing even more so than before. A few birds in the woods flew away in fear at the loud laughing. Soon though, his laughter faded away and was replaced by a grin as he moved forward intent on leaving her behind in the woods; however, she was intent on following him. Even if her memory was faded, was she just some kind of idiot, it was plain to see that he was not fully human, he was a monster as many people had called him before. He continued to think on what he should do, maybe lead her into a town or just kill her now and not cause problems later? He wasn't one to just kill for fun though; right now she was no more dangerous than a civilian. "Listen princess, can't you tell I'm not exactly normal, even basic instincts should tell you to stay away" he muttered back towards her and he could hear the sigh that escaped her lips. "Why because your blue and weird like?" she asked before shrugging her shoulders and it took everything in him to not just turn around, knock her out, and leave her. "Am I really a princess?" she asked him he only sighed not wanting to laugh at that again, he had a rather problematic situation on his hands. "No, your name is Sakura and you hate me, actually, had you had your memory we would be fighting to the death right now" he said simply stating the truth and she only laughed at it. "Yeah right, if that were true you wouldn't be calling me your princess" she said not noticing how he froze in place and bumping into his back side.

"First off, I never called you 'my' princess, I called you 'princess'. Secondly, we are enemies and if you chose to believe that or not is your choice. Lastly, stop following me around" he said as if it were as simple as that and turned to continue on with the rest of his hopefully normal day. Of course, that was just too much to hope for when he felt the warmth of her hand wrap around two of his fingers. He twitched at the sudden contact and in a bit of frustration. What part of, stop following me, did she not understand? "But, where will I go?" she asked quietly gripping tight to his two fingers, as if that would have stopped him from just jumping away like some fool. Which he probably should have done a while ago, it wasn't as if he owed this girl some favor. He finally answered her say 'I don't care', but still she didn't let go of him. Her eyes just watched him stubbornly and he gave a low sigh. Why couldn't she just be afraid of him like every other normal human being was? Why did she have to stand there and compliment his color rather than scream and run away or make rude remarks behind his back? A low sigh escaped his lips or maybe a growl; he shrugged his fingers out of his hand and made a motion for her to follow behind him. He told himself that he would simply take her into the nearest town and move on with his life, forget about those jade eyes that watched his every move as if he was some long lost lover. He shuddered at the thought, not only was she the enemy, but what was she like twelve? He scoffed, he knew better than that. He knew all about her background and it wasn't the file a twelve year old would hold. He knew damn well she was somewhere in her mid-twenties, but telling himself that she was twelve put his mind at ease and perished any thought of taking advantage of a woman with amnesia. She followed behind him, working hard to keep up with his pace, but to no avail. Soon she just grabbed his hand and forced him to half drag her across the beaten path. He frowned a bit when she once more grabbed his hand as if it were the most normal thing in the world! Like she just held his hand every fucking day of his life and that nonchalant smile on her face didn't help the matter at all. What were they some strong couple or item or whatever that shit was called now a days? Other than the turmoil in his head though, he put up no fight with dragging her around more or less, listening to her huff just to keep up with him. It was almost as if her body had forgotten she was ever a shinobi of the Konoha at all. "What did you say my name was again?" she asked softly still holding tight to his hand; however, he did not indulge her by returning he grip. "Sakura" he stated simply wanting her to just shut up, but instead she continued on with the questions. "What is your name?" she asked slowly, as if that was some forbidden jutsu and he just lightly scoffed. Why did she care anyways? He wished he had never even stepped out today, he wished he had just stayed in his bed all day and enjoyed the rain. "Kisame" he finally replied and ignored the giggling from behind him when he spoke. "Well then, I like you Kisame" she said still giggling like some pathetic school girl. This was so out of character, the few times he had ever even encountered her, she was hard willed, determined, and usually barking out some less than lady like remarks. "What's there not to like?" he stated sarcastically, his voice gruff hiding his annoyance and she only laughed a bit more.

This was just about the strangest series of events that had ever happened to him. What would the others say about this? This was the girl that had killed Sasori after all, well, she had helped with it anyways. "Can I stay with you Kisame?" she asked throwing his name out now like they were some longtime friends or some shit like that. "Sure, whatever" he said before he knew what he was saying, he was simply answering her on whim, not paying much mind to the fact the question and paying too much attention to her casual use of his name. It wasn't until she started bouncing like a school girl and excitedly saying 'really', had he realized what he just agreed to. He stopped in his tracks once more and felt her tiny arms slip around his waist, her arms barely reaching around his large frame. He starred at her small hands for a second before he pulled himself out of her arms. Hugs, they weren't something he was used to receiving, actually, the last time he had ever received one was when he was a child before the changes started. How long ago was that? He mentally shot himself, when his mind started to wonder once more, he needed to stop that before he agreed to some other bullshit in some stupid question she asked. She starred him with a carefree look on her face, the light shining through the trees and hitting her round face perfectly. How the fuck was she so perfect looking in those disgusting torn to shred clothes? Her looks were not helping him in his situation at all either, maybe if he just took her to the little village that the compound was near? She could stay there and he would be free to visit her whenever he could? He wanted to laugh at the thought, why did he even care again? She was just some pink haired brat that would try and kill him when her memories returned. Maybe he could just take her to the compound then? More than likely they would torture her for information, which he knew she couldn't even recall at the moment. That sounded like a horrible fate in itself. It wasn't like he had much say in whether or not they would imprison and torture her. Even worse, they might just try and kill her right off the bat for even knowing there location. He was pulled back to though when once more she was touching him.

Her small hand grabbing his once more and her thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand. He wasn't going to sit here and lit about not liking the affection, but he knew all too well where this was going to lead. She was going to get her memories back sooner or later and she would probably try and kill him again. Leaving him with what? Horrid memories of how he took advantage of the fact that she had amnesia? Okay, maybe not horrid memories, but it was not something he wanted on his conscious. Still though, if she acted like this around him right now, going based off of just pure attraction to his look and not know who he was, what was she thinking when she did have her memories? He almost laughed at the fact that the young woman probably indeed did find something attractive about him, but pushed stupid things like that aside based on him being an enemy. He mentally shot himself…again. It could not be healthy to keep thinking of such things, it was only going to cause more problems that he did not need at the moment. "Let's go princess…." He said regretting everything he was doing before it even happened, taking to the village near the akatsuki compound, he couldn't just leave her after all right? Not every man out there would be as nice as him and not take advantage of her. At least that was how he was going to rationalize it for now. Her hand still help his and he slowed his pace for her….this was the start to something dangerous and he was just going to walk right into it…like the dumbass he knew he could be sometimes.


	3. The Start to something

Notes : So, yes, it is nice to finally talk with anyone with is reading this. I love the few reviews I have gotten already and I am so very thankful for them. I do not even know much about the Naruto series, I am actually quite behind in it, so I probably have a lot of things wrongs in this fanfiction. With that being said though, I have always loved the more odd characters, like Kisame and Zetsu, I love them lolz. I adore crack pairings and I think Kisame, as well as Zetsu, need a little more love. I am sorry if Kisame is out of character but behind his tough exterior in the show, I always pictured him as a softie for a pretty girl and who better than Sakura :3 Also, I know Sakura is even more out of character than Kisame, but she doesn't have her memory and even some of her mind in general…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto, trust if I did, so many thing would be different. Like they would all have mushy gushy happy girlie endings to their lives :3

The trip was going to be long if they continued at this pace, but still he could not bring himself to speed up and half drag her. He was getting slightly agitated though, the girl had yet to let go of his hand, he didn't mind, but this pace, so slow and steady. He soon huffed in annoyance and stopped once more, her jade eyes looked up to him, the smile never leaving her lips. "Something wrong Kisame?" she asked, but she received no answer, instead he gripped her hand and pulled her small frame into his larger one. "Kisame….?" She asked her voice was small and didn't sound afraid at all, just curious. Without a second thought, the man took to the trees. In one leap, he stepped on one of the highest branches, his chakra keeping him in place before he lifted her bridal style. The look on her face was one of amazement and sheer surprise. "Wow! That was amazing Kisame. How did you do that?" she asked joy and thrill now lacing her voice as she looked at the ground below them. She soon wrapped her arms around him in a bit of fear of the height. She held him close and buried her face into his chest when he once more leaped into another branch and continued the process. "When your memories return, you will remember how to do this" he said slowly and she snuck a peak at his face, still a bit afraid of the height, but his face said he didn't lie. Did she actually know how to do this as well? Was she someone special like him? "Were we really enemies?" she asked softly her arms clutching tighter to him, holding tight to the only person who knew who she was. He looked down at her for a quick moment before a frown set in place. "I have nothing against you personally, but yes we're enemies, we both fight for different people who don't agree with each other" he said, he kept it short and simple, he had no want for going into detail about every little thing at the moment.

"Then why help me?" she asked softly, her voice so low she pondered if he even heard her question. She secretly wondered if she even wanted to know the answer. Maybe, he was just taking her to some kind of prison. She pushed those thoughts away though rather quickly when she heard him speak. "I have a soft spot for pretty girls in trouble" he said, masking whatever he was trying to hide with a joke. In all honesty, he had no clue why he was helping, why he even cared in the first place? Was he really so desperate for attention that he was willing to take it from some girl that he should have hated, a girl that would hate him as soon as she remembered who he really was? She laughed a bit at his answer, taking it seriously before she rested her head against his chest once more. She could hear something there, with her head gently pressed against his chest. It was the unsteady sound of a heartbeat, was he nervous about something? The sound though, it was soothing, it relaxed her in so many different ways, that sound, it lulled her into a gentle sleep.

He listened to her breathing become steady as she fell into a sleep against him. Was she so trusting of him that she was willing to sleep like that in his arms? He couldn't understand how anyone could trust him, memory or no, people still had basic instincts to sit and say, 'hey, that fucking man is a huge ass shark, run away'. But no, that just wasn't the case with her, instead it was the complete opposite, it was 'hey, that man is a huge shark, he looks nice, lets flirt with him and drive him mad'. Kisame gave a low sigh; this was quite the pickle he had gotten himself into. "Na…ruto" the word came out broken from her thin lips, but he the name anywhere. It was that loud ass, stick out like a sore thumb, knuckle headed shinobi, the one that was always sticking around her and one of the few that they were hunting. He wanted to toss her on the ground right then, but something in him told him not to and he laughed a little at that thought. Kisame was not one to have such internal fights with himself, it was either one way or it wasn't. He never really conflicted in what he should and shouldn't do. It was strange for him to be in such a situation, where he was actually, mentally arguing with himself over what he should do. All in all, it was giving him a ferocious headache and one hell of an attitude. When he finally came into town, it wasn't hard to find her a place to stay. They took one look at him and pretty much handed him a room for free. It did help sometimes, being in the akatsuki, this small village revered him and the other members as if they were some kind of gods. Even some such as himself, they placed him on some kind of high pedestal, but to be quite honest, he felt these people feared him more than anything.

The room had actually came furnished, he swore, sometimes these people were just afraid of what would happen if they denied him. He gently placed the sleeping woman into the bed and she immediately turned in her sleep and made a small moan from the lack of warmth now. Other than her small moan, she did not show any signs of discomfort. So, he took a seat, took in a breath of air and tried to clear his head. He hadn't been paying much mind to how much time had gone by so far, but eventually, she started stirring in her sleep. The first thing she saw when her Jade eyes looked up was a ceiling, so, she knew she was no longer outside. She slowly scanned her surroundings until her eyes fell onto Kisame and she gave him warm smile. "Where am I?" she asked and that was it, no screams, or shouts, or protests, it was like she trusted him fully with her life. Was she that careless with herself or did she just see something in him that not even he seemed to be able find? When she finally stood up and tripped over her own feet, he decided she was just careless with herself. Had to be right? She was in a vulnerable state, reaching out to the first person she get her little hands on and holding tight. It just happened that he had to be out walking that trail today. None the less, he moved quickly and held an arm out, catching her as fell nimbly into his forearm. "Thank you Kisame" she said a red blush forming on her cheeks as her fingertips grazed his muscle. "Do you know someone named Naruto?" he asked slowly, almost cautiously. "Naruto…?" she said, the name it felt so familiar on her tongue. As if it were something she said on a day to day basis, but it sounded so foreign all in the same moment. She racked her brain for a moment before she finally shrugged her shoulders. "I don't believe I know that name, but I don't know much of anything right now…"she stated, her tone it sounded somewhat…sad. It made him rather upset, he wanted to see her smile again, as odd as that sounded. Then…in the heat of the moment and while his brain seemed to decide to go on vacation of some sorts, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

It was a hug, it was a simple gesture to most people, something that was common between friends or lover or family, but it was something more to him. It wasn't every day someone hugged him or even him having the urge to hug someone. So now what, he was hugging some petite girl, who just rested limply against his chest. Maybe he was too forward about the whole thing, but she had seemed so sad about losing her memories and he didn't want to see her cry. How odd? He the one of the most feared people in the shinobi world, didn't want to watch his enemy cry? He was caught off guard though when the young pink haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist. A light giggle escaped her lips and he calmed down a bit. He feels his lips curve into something of a smirk before he could stop himself. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' was one of the few questions that rang dominantly in his mind. Was he turning into some soft hearted maniac or something of the sorts? Was he seriously considering just staying with her and playing house or some annoying shit like that? "Kisame?" her voice rang in his mind and he looked down at those large jade eyes and for a moment he swore he felt himself melting. For a moment, he even thought he was caught in Itachi's genjutsu. That thought was quickly thrown out the window though for sounding way to absurd. He still had a pink haired beauty starring up at him, that seemed all too willing to be his wife and was way too touchy feely, but he couldn't resist. He slowly pushed her away and she gave him a confused look. "Let's…go get you something to wear" he said and she only blinked before smiling kindly at him. She nodded her head rather slowly before following him outside and into the small market place.

They moved from store to store and no one seemed to question why her clothes were torn or even the presence of Kisame. This was the only village people actually 'trusted' him in and he used that word lightly. He could smell the fear the emitted from them, despite how much they 'respected' the Akastsuki and what they did for the town, everyone fear the 'monsters'. People like Itachi or Deidara, they could move through crowds with no problem, even have women and some men hit on them. Men like Kisame and Zetsu, well, that was a whole other story in itself. They hardly ever got a woman to look at them, unless it was a look of disgust. Yet, here he was walking along the streets of a marketplace with a girl on his arm. He had just taken notice to the fact that she had grabbed his arm and wasn't letting go. She had a brilliant smile on his face and his mind slowly wondered from 'him not being attractive enough for women' to 'if this was how she was with that Naruto kid'. If it was he could imagine why that kid was so attached, she seemed so gentle right now and graceful. She hardly seemed to care about physical appearance or what people thought. More than once someone had given them an awkward look, but she didn't seem to notice or even care. At the thought of the kid, his mind went dark, they were bound to be looking for her and though he had covered his tracks as well as her own, it was only a matter of time. He gave a low sigh, why did he care again? The sooner this girl was found by her comrades, the sooner his headache was over, but was it really so much of a headache? He pondered this as her fingertips gently grazed against the flesh of his arm. No fear was held in her voice for him, no look of disgust or repulse, only acceptance. She pointed out another store and he yet again, bought her some more clothes.

When they stepped in, the store appeared to be mostly empty, but there was a couple in the back, some blond haired pervert and his girlfriend. The boy wasn't being a complete fucktard and saying something disgusting, but he was being…a boy. For a while, Sakura just seemed to ignore it, but the boy soon lightly grabbed her shoulder and said something that Kisame couldn't quite make out from where he stood in the front of the store. Sakura's face turned from happy and carefree t straight pissed in about a millisecond. "Naruto!" she all, but yelled before knocking the boy in his head and more or less knocking him out. Her eyes soon widened after the small event and Kisame was by her in a second. "I-I'm so sorry….I don't know what came over me" she said quickly as the man's girlfriend went on about her being a psycho bitch. Kisame merely glared at the girl and she shut up faster than he could probably catch a fish, which was pretty damned fast. "Come on princess" he said quietly before moving her out of the store. She gripped rather tightly to Kisame's sleeve, even when they arrived at her new apartment she didn't seem to want to let him go. "Who is this 'Naruto'?" she asked softly looking up at her new friend with pleading eyes. He swore, she could get any man to do her bidding with that look, he bet even the great Itachi Uchiha would fall victim to that look she was giving him. "He is your friend, that is all I know" he said simply before shrugging his shoulder and gently shooing her hand off of his sleeve. 'What did that boy even say?" he asked curiously watching as she blushed a bright red color. "He said he could see my strawberry panties and matching bra and I don't know, I just lost it for a second, like I had no control over my body. I didn't even know I had so much strength" she muttered quietly her face still flushed a bright pink color. Kisame tried to resist looking, but the temptation was probably just too much for him, he looked down and sure enough it was evident in her clothes that she was indeed in those undergarments.

The elder shark man slowly turned his head away and scoffed, he no intention of letting her know that he indeed looked. "It's okay if you look, I mean we're friends right?" she said giggling somewhat and he just stood there dumbly. Did she just give him permission to look at her like that? He had to have been hearing things, but when she proceeded to remove her clothes and saying she was going to change he quickly stopped her. "People don't just change in front of others princess unless they are intimate…and you should shower" he said before giving a somewhat low and agitated sigh. Had she completely lost her mind or was she actually used to dressing and undressing in front of people? Maybe she changed in a locker room a lot or something of the sorts? Muscle memory, like what happened with the boy only moments ago? He ushered her into the bedroom and she didn't protest at all. The woman undressed herself and made her way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and washing the first from her body. The water turned red with a bit of blood that was caked in her hair and on her body, but nothing more. When she was done she dried herself a bit and stepped back into her room. She slowly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before she came out and did a little spin in front of him. Water still clung to her body and hair, it was obvious she didn't do a good job drying herself off. She waited for an answer, but he didn't respond. "When the hell did you buy that shit?" he muttered out, the shorts being a little too short and low cut, the shirt being a little too tight and low cut as well. Her curves completely revealed to the man and it was clear to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. "God damn it! Put your fucking bra back on!" he shouted before shoving her back into the room. She went on about something about a small build in bra the lady at the store was talking about. "She said that you would like this though and that I didn't even need to wear a bra as long as it was only you around?" Sakura said her thin lips forming a pout as she did lightly protest as he tried to push her back into the room without hurting you. "What the fuck did that woman think?" he said rather angrily trying to recall the store, but to no avail, he couldn't even remember her buying the skimpy ass shit. She looked up at him again, standing in her room with the door open. Her lips still in the form of a pout and all that look was doing was adding the increasing problem with his pants. He slammed the door shut and told her again to change.

The next time she came out, she was actually a lot more decent looking, someone he could stand to be around without wanting to borderline rape the poor girl. 'Jeez, what kind of bump did she take to head that lacks even common sense now' he thought before rubbing his temples. The young girl pranced around now in a shirt and sweats. It was a much needed change than the outfit before, needed but, not better. If he had his choice, she would still be dressed in that little outfit and he would be taking his time removing it and…he stopped himself, these were not thoughts he needed to be entertaining…ever. He needed to get out of here, the girl was intoxicating and she didn't seem to mind not one fucking thing he did to her. He decided to quickly test his mental theory as well. "Wanna have sex?" he said and watched as she spun around on her heel, her face bright red and she somewhat fidgeted under his gaze nervously. "Um…okay…" she said and he nearly slapped himself, yep, the woman was going to test every ounce of his will power. She was really going to just stand there and let him do what he wanted and for what? No fucking reason at all. "I have to go" he said suddenly and left her, leaving her to ponder what had just happened. One moment, she was agreeing to have sex with whom she thought was her prince and the next he was leaving, had she done something wrong?


	4. The Awkward First Kiss?

A blond blue ran through the village of Konoha, panic clearly on his face. He had just lost another friend, he had already lost Sasuke and that was enough to have to focus on at the moment. Now Sakura had gone missing and it was more than the young man could handle at the moment. It had already taken him several days to even get back to his village and now with his goal so close in sight, he didn't know how he was going to tell the hokage that her favorite little pink haired shinobi had gone missing in enemy territory. He soon came to a halting stop when he reached the office of hokage. A disappointed look spread over his face before he finally decided to just barge in. The woman was sitting at her desk holding what a appeared to be a lottery ticket in one hand and a small cup of Sake in the other hand. "Oba-chan!" the hyperactive blond exclaimed looking over the older lady. The woman nearly choked on her sake before she stood up and threw her chair in his direction, the young boy being whom he was, was hit by it. "How many times have I told you not to call me that you idiot" she all but shouted back, her temper easily seen by all when the boy had been all but, thrown through the door with the chair, the door having shattered to quite a few pieces. Her assistants were going to have to figure out what to do about that later. After a few seconds went by, the woman regained her composure and asked Naruto 'what was wrong'. He quickly went into a panic and began going on about how Sakura was missing in enemy territory, about how Kakashi sensei could not even pick up her trail with his dogs, and about how she had been injured at the time.

Tsunade slowly tried to register what had been said to her, a scowl slowly forming on her face before she exhaled a small amount of breath. "Naruto, please collect Kiba and Neji, fill them in on what you can. I will get the paperwork filed for your mission; also, Neji will be your team captain for this mission. Please, bring Sakura home at all costs" she said slowly watching as the younger shinobi disappeared a puff of gray smoke left in his place, before even that disappeared. The look on the hokage's face was one of worry and fear. She knew that Sakura was last seen in a place where a lot of suspicious activity had been reported. The mission itself was rather dangerous, but it should have been simple for the squad she had sent out. They were supposed to just scout the place out, see if they could find anything and then get the fuck out. She should have known that things were not going to go according to plan though. The elder woman sunk into her chair, her eyes closing, she only hoped this squad would be able to locate her student.

The pink haired girl fiddled with a few locks of her hair, a low sigh escaped her lips before she rested her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on the table in front of her. She was horribly bored at the moment, as if time couldn't move any slower. A few days had passed since Kisame had first found her in the woods and he hadn't come to see her or anything of the sorts. She was beginning to think that maybe he didn't really care at all. It was then that she could hear a loud banging on her door, she almost fell from her seat a scared look on her face and she slowly moved towards the door. Her posture was rather cautious as she approached the door; her hand hovered over the handle before she finally opened the thing, peeking through with curious eyes. The color of jade meant a crimson color and she lightly jumped, her eyes slowly looking over the handsome man; however, in a second she recognized the man that he had on his shoulder. The bloody mess was none other than the man that had found her those few days ago. "Kisame!" she cried before she flung open her door allowing the two of them to enter. Her eyes hardly lingered on the other man for more than a moment before she pointed the way to her bedroom. "I'll get some bandages" she said quickly before moving past the pair and into her restroom. She filled a bucket up with hot water, splashed a few towels in there, grabbed some bandages and alcohol, and lastly she grabbed a dry towel. She quickly moved back into her room, Kisame was already lying on her bed. He seemed to be barely conscious. His eyes fluttered toward her before he gave a small grin. "I thought I told you to never wear that shit again" he muttered his eyes wondering over her form. A spray of red soon covered her cheeks before she gave a low sigh and moved toward him to strip him of the cloak and other clothing. The other man, the rather dark and appealing man that had come with Kisame grabbed her wrist and tossed her hard against the nearest wall. The breath was more or less forced from her lungs and she looked up at him confusion in her eyes. She could see it, the look of distrust that seemed to have hardened in place on his features.

Kisame was up in an instant despite his weakened form, his hand quickly grabbed his comrade's wrist as if that would stop the man from tearing her to shreds. "Don't touch my girl" he stated the venom in his voice would have been chilling had he been threatening someone that wasn't Itachi Uchiha. Kisame mentally panicked for a moment, his mind not yet registering what had just happened. All he understood was that, something in him would rather die protecting the small girl than see her get hurt. Itachi looked over his partner; it seemed to him as if his friend felt something for this pink haired woman. This pink haired beauty though, she was one of the leaf village ninja, more importantly she was one of the hokage's favorite, she was practically a daughter to that elder woman. So why was she here and with Kisame no less? It was then that girl stood up and threw herself at his blue skinned partner. Her small arms wrapped tightly around his torso, her arms hardly even reaching around him completely, she buried her head in his chest. He could hear her small sobs and somewhere between it all, Itachi heard her say that she loved him. It was so small and with his friend in his current condition, he doubted the oaf heard a word of her confession, however; it was now, that Itachi had to wonder what the fuck was going on here. He gave his partner a look, a look that said he had a lot of explaining to do or else heads would roll, more specifically, their heads would roll. The 'oaf' as Itachi had put only moments ago, released his grip and fell back onto the bed with his pink haired 'girl'. He was unconscious though and leaving Itachi with Sakura alone….with a lot of questions. Sakura began quick work on the man, stitching him up and cleaning his wounds and Itachi sat back quietly wondering why she just didn't use her medical justsu's. She was renowned for even passing Tsunade in the medical field, but here she was using common civilian methods.

Just more questions he was going to have to ask his friend about when he awoke. As Itachi was gathering questions to ask about the whole situation, the young woman finally decided to speak up. "Thank you for not hurting us sir, Kisame is all I have right now and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him" she said cleaning the remainder of blood from one of many of his freshly stitched up wounds. Itachi didn't speak a word to the young woman, simply nodded his head in a manner that left the young woman curious as to what he was thinking. Sakura couldn't help but to sigh inwardly, she didn't think she was going to make it very far with Kisame's handsome and dark friend. She couldn't wait for her prince to wake up and tell her what was going on and why his friend more or less attacked her. After a few minutes, it seemed as if Kisame's friend departed or at least went into the other room. Maybe he felt how uneasy he was making her or maybe he was just starting to trust her a little more. Either way Sakura finally took the moment to crawl into bed with her shark man and cuddle up to him. She was so tired and she was just too uneasy to fall asleep with Itachi's ever watching eyes. She was glad he was finally not watching her, however; she couldn't help but feel like she was still being watched.

When he awoke, he awoke in pain, but still alive and rather warm. After a few minutes, he finally opened his eyes and looked over to his side; the source of the warmth was no other than a pink haired girl. He muttered a few profanities at how she was so careless around him and so trusting. She was far too trusting. His eyes shifted around the room for a moment, trying to find his partner, but to no avail. He gave a low sigh before moving a few tussles of hair from the pink haired beauties face. He leaned forward some and gently brushed his lips over her pink ones. He wanted to scream at himself for this, but the way she looked right now, so delicate and beautiful it wasn't easy to resist. He felt his need to deepen the kiss, but at the moment he was going to, he heard something stir in the other room and in the blink of an eye he jumped from the bed and moved to the door, ready for combat. The door though soon opened and in stepped Itachi. "Why is she here?" was his first question, not even a hello or how are you? Kisame gave a frustrated look at his comrade before he took a seat on the bed and shrugged his shoulders. "She lost her memory. I figured it wouldn't be too much harm to bring her into town. I wasn't planning on coming back, but given the circumstances I had no intention of dying" he muttered watching as Itachi gave him a face that said, 'I don't believe you'. "If Pein finds out he will have your head" Itachi said before he left, he would have no part in this whole situation, mind you he wasn't going to just sell his partner out like that, but he would not stick up for his friend if there leader found out about his partners attraction to the small pink haired nin. Itachi knew more than enough, the kiss gave away every intention that Kisame had. He only hoped Sakura would gain her memories back soon and leave behind his foolish friend. On the same hand, she could be foolish herself; he hoped he wasn't giving her too much credit though.

Sakura took that moment to awaken; jade eyes looked over the ceiling above her before she looked over toward her side and saw the back of her friend. "Good morning, Kisame, I thought you might have left by now" she said slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, but eventually she sat up and looked around her room. She too was looking for his partner. "He's not here princess" he stated nonchalantly before he stood from the bed and grabbed the pink haired nin's hand pulling her from the bed and sheets. It was then that he finally noticed, she was wearing only her undergarments and he scoffed. "Where the fuck are your clothes?" he yelled looking over her petite form before ushering her into her closet and screaming at her to get dressed. Sakura gave a low sigh from behind the closet door before she pulled on a summer dress and stepped out, expecting to find her friend, but he was no longer there. Another low and yet depressed sigh escaped her throat as she moved into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She blinked a few times before she held a hand up to her lips. Her fingertips brushed over them. She swore that someone had kissed her, maybe she had been dreaming but, how was she to know. Their lips, they had felt too big against hers, didn't feel right, but it had been such a tender and caring kiss. It had been so passionate; she couldn't help but, to have fallen in love with those lips. No matter how weird and misplaced it felt. Sakura slowly continued on in the restroom, brushing her teeth and what not. When she finally left the bathroom, she walked in on a Kisame putting on a t-shirt. "I thought you left" she said before smiling happily, he merely responded with a shrug before looking towards her. She starred at him, or more specifically, she stared at his lips, they were awkwardly shaped. Not like a human, but that was expected, he was a shark man. She blinked a few times, still starring and he starred back, wondering why she was staring at him. "Kiss me" she said and he nearly fell over by the sudden statement. "Excuse me?" he said watching as she stepped closer. "You heard me" she said arms cross obviously getting somewhat annoyed by him. He starred at her, wondering what he should do, it was just a kiss right?


	5. Those gentleman kind

[Note: Apologies to everyone, I'm not very big on fighting scenes and what not. I'm almost all romance; it's what I do best. I was also considering doing another fan fiction while I work on this one, maybe something short, but yeah. Any suggestion on which couple it should be based on? Keep in mind, I hate the generic pairings, like Naru/Saku, Hina/Naru, and so on etc.]

The starring contest continued for some time, Kisame having a mental panic attack and the pink haired beauty before him, not giving in. "You know if you get your memories back you're going to hate yourself if I do this" Sakura blinked a few times before she shrugged her shoulders, her thin lips pulling into a small smile. "But won't I remember this feeling too?" she said slowly a quizzical look on her face Kisame gave a low agitated sigh, it seemed like there was no getting through to this girl. He should seriously consider just washing his hands of her and moving on with his pathetic excuse of a life. "For fucks sake, I'm a sh-" the sudden pressure and warmth of her lips cut him off, Sakura had her small frame pressed up against him and she stood as tall as she could on her tippy toes. Her eyes were shut tight and she was expecting to be pushed away in a matter of seconds. Her lips were awkwardly pressed against his and she couldn't seem to find an angle that made it mesh together nicely; however, her body seemed to match him right, fitting against him like two puzzle pieces.

She was so nervous and Kisame could feel the racket in her chest against his own, hell he could hear it pretty nicely too. He felt his body twitch, was he fucking expected to turn this down? Was this some cruel sick joke life was deciding to throw at him? Like seriously, was kami just up there like, 'hey who should we mess with today? Oh that fish boy looks promising'? If he were to indulge himself in this small luxury, then it would surely be taken from him in the end and he would be left with nothing more than a few memories. Memories that would do nothing but, haunt him for the rest of his life, reminding him about how he was meant to be alone. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been touched like this or even kissed, wait, was this his first kiss? He couldn't even recall. A few more seconds passed by and he still was not returning the gesture, he was still mentally raging war with himself. It was then that he felt her retreating away from him and before his mind could even fully register its thought process, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. He heard a quiet gasp of surprise, before he closed the gap between their lips once more. Her lips curved up into a small smile, a rather knowing smile at that. She felt something there, a certain kind of passion and tenderness. It was just the same as earlier that morning. Her arms slowly found its way around his neck. By the time Kisame's brain caught up with his bodies actions it was far too late. He was far too into this kiss now, it didn't matter how hard he tried to rationalize how wrong this was; he was at that point of no return. The whole thing was rather unreal; he wasn't the one who was supposed to get the girl in the end. That was more an Itachi thing than it was something he even considered his. Yet, here he was holding a beautiful girl again him and was that her tongue? Yep, it defiantly was, it seemed to him that she was wanting something more than just a simple kiss and he was happy to oblige, maybe a little too happy at that. After a few moments though, his happiness came to an end, just as expected. He felt her body go stiff against him and she all but threw him aside and leaned over for a moment, her eyes shut tightly as she brought her hands up toward her head. Flashes of people ran behind her eyelids, or more so a person who kept watching her. It was like watching her life fly by her, but it was missing scenes and most of it seemed so broken. She could feel herself growing heavy; maybe she was fading into sleep. She wondered for a split second what Kisame saw in this, but only a second later darkness took over her. In the meantime, Kisame was having another mental panic attack, at first he thought he had done something, but then she passed out. There was nothing left to do now other than wait for her to awaken…after he moved her to the bed, he thought almost having left her there on the ground. He was such a gentleman sometimes.

-She watched as she awoke in a field and for a moment she mentally panicked, she just watched herself wake up in a field. It only took a second though for her brain to catch on to the fact that she was dreaming though. She herself looked around the field, it seemed like a training grounds of some sort. Several people seemed to be sparring against each other, but when she looked at herself again, still it creeped her out, she saw no one and yet she was all banged up and bruised. It was then that she saw what appeared to be a knife thrown at her from some bushes, actually scratch that, it was several knives. She panicked trying to force this other her to move, but instead she just flew right through the other her like a ghost. Sakura watched in horror as the other her didn't move and instead caught one of the kunai as the other just seemed to disappear and phase through her. "What a pathetic excuse for a genjutsu. I expected better out of you" she said before throwing the knife like thing to the ground where in landed sticking up. Sakura just sat there amazed before going on about how amazing that was and if she could teach her, but then she remembered this other her wasn't real…or was she…was this part of her past. She watched a little more intently as a man, a gorgeous man, came forward, his face stoic but, somehow soft. "You shouldn't sleep while training" he said simply ignoring "her" teasing, even as she lightly play punched him in the arm. "Why must you always walk around with a stick up your ass? Come on, Hinata is far too distracted with Naruto to even notice us talking. You could at least say 'Hello there my love, I missed you dearly while on my mission' or some shit like Rock lee always spouts out" she said toward the male whose pale eyes only looked passed her toward the fields. He seemed to be thinking of something, contemplating something, and then in one swift movement his hand was behind her head, engulfed in her pink locks. She watched as other her stood stiff from surprise for a moment before relaxing, her own self, her 'ghost' self, felt her breath hitch. What the hell was she watching? Who was this pale eyed gorgeous man, who the hell was he? Her eyes grew wide as the two kissed, or rather made out, right there, as if they didn't see her. Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'No shit they can't see you' she thought to herself before turning away, the scene before her was getting a little too hot and heavy for her, that man wasn't her Kisame. She would be lying though if she said that she didn't feel any kind of connection with that man. There was something about him, something wonderful. She looked back when she heard voices again. "I suppose that should suffice, for now…" the man said before he turned his head away scoffing into his hand, hiding a faint blush. "Better be for only for now, you've been gone for almost a month and I leave tomorrow morning for my mission, I'll be damned if you deny me sex after that" the 'other' sakura said before leaning forward and kissing his cheek, whispering something like 'welcome home and I missed you'.

"Sakura-chan….?" Both Sakura's looked at another pale eyes person, this one female. "Oh Hinata-chan, I was just welcoming home Neji-san here" Sakura quickly said leaving the other Sakura to wonder, why hide their relationship? "Hinata-sama, I suspect that Sasuke-san has been keeping good care of you and you have been training hard with Naruto-san as well" the man now known as Neji spoke up. Almost as if on cue, the two said boys seemed to appear out of thin hair, the dark haired brooding boy put his arm around the other woman's waist, almost as if it belonged there. He nodded his head somewhat toward Neji, who only glared at him and the two seemed to lock themselves in some kind of silent war. "A-ahh, maybe we could go get some ramen?" hinata spoke, her voice was soft and Sakura was surprised she was even heard…or even still awake. He face was so red, obviously not accustomed to the dark haired male's openness to public display of their relationship. They all silently agreed and ghost Sakura followed as they were joined by a few other people. A blond woman named Ino, who was clinging to a rather relaxed boy named Shikamaru, an older man named Kakashi who seemed to have a younger blue haired girl as his girlfriend, and last another girl showed up, her name was Ten-ten and she seemed to immediately flock over toward Naruto and grab his hand. Everyone was so wrapped up in there one significant other that no one seemed to take notice to the fact that both Neji and Sakura had disappeared in a crowd. Ghost Sakura almost didn't notice as well, she was enjoying the sight of all the happy couples who were her 'friends', it made her feel so happy as well. She only took notice to them disappearing because, well, she knew herself pretty nicely. It was then that Sakura remembered the comments they made about sex and what not. She felt her stomach churn in happiness and yet disgust all in the same notion and she more or less willed herself awake. She didn't want to see that, she didn't know this Neji man, maybe in the past he was someone, but now, despite the butterflies and how her heart sped up and maybe she did love him….she lost her train of thought and just like that, she flew up, awake from her memory-

Her green eyes looked around the dark room, her hand over her chest. She was sweating, was it too hot in here or was it just her. She could hear a snoring next to her and she wondered if she should dare look over. For a moment, she pondered who was next to her. Was it that mystery man Naji or was it…"Kisame" she said sighing in relief, her eyes looked over at him and her heart sped up and she at least knew that her feelings were still there. They weren't swooped away by some man she didn't know. "Just a memory…" she said before rubbing her pounding temples gently and taking in a slow, yet long breath. She slowly moved the covers from off of her and scooted next to his sleeping form, pressing her lips against his cheek before pressing her form against his own. She laid there for a while starring at the ceiling, unknowing to the fact that the great shark man was not asleep and was very much so awake. "Neji…" the single word came from her mouth and he almost felt sick. She had a lover waiting for her at home, probably fighting through god knows what just to find him and here he was…falling for her. He knew that this was far too good to be true. In the morning he would take her out to the borders of Konoha, it was a bit of a journey and he bet not even Kami himself knew what was going to happen out there, but he swore he would get her back to that white eyed chakra closing emotionless all about work asshole. Kisame sighed inwardly before wrapping his arm around her, playing it off as if he were still asleep. He listened to her giggle before pressing herself further into him. For tonight, some harmless cuddling wouldn't hurt anyone right? It wasn't like he was going to have sex with her now because Kisame just had to be such a gentleman sometimes, he silently cursed at the word.


End file.
